


Checking You Out

by orphan_account



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2014 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't like libraries. But he does like the librarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking You Out

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 3: Trades & Professions

The funny thing was, Arthur didn’t even like libraries. He wasn’t one of those people who read for fun. He could see the appeal of it in theory, ingesting the words and creating a visual in one’s mind, but in practice it just did nothing for him. It was boring.

He didn’t like libraries. But he did like the librarian.

This one wore jeans that hugged his arse. This one pursed his plump lips in a thoughtful expression while looking for the right location to place a book. This one held his nose to mute his sneezes so he wouldn’t disrupt the quiet of the library. This one had a sleeve of tattoos down both arms and more piercings than Arthur could count. Eyebrow, nose, all along the edges of his large ears. What didn’t the man have pierced?

Naturally, Arthur’s mind drifted to lower regions. Regions currently covered by black denim and—oh God, a book was going on a high shelf, and a high shelf meant a ladder, and a ladder meant prime arse-viewing opportunities, and as Arthur ducked behind a bookcase, he wondered if he’d remembered to turn the shutter sound off on his mobile.

&&

“I’m afraid I can’t let you check this book out.”

Arthur gaped at his— _the_ librarian. The tattoos and piercings made the man seem a bit intimidating at first, but he actually had a friendly face and a pleasant smile.

“Why not?”

“You have things overdue.”

 “No, I don’t.”

The man put his elbows on the counter, propping his chin on his hands, and raised an eyebrow. “You’re telling me you didn’t check out my lips three weeks ago?”

All the breath left Arthur’s body. “Wh-What?”

“Or last week, when you returned two books but checked out my eyes?”

“Um.”

The man’s voice lowered and he leaned closer, making Arthur’s heart pound in his chest.

“And I’m fairly certain you checked out my arse only a few minutes ago.”

“I—”

He waved it away. “It’s alright. Really. My arse and eyes you still have a few days left, but my lips...Definitely overdue,” he finished with a grin.

Oh thank God, a grin meant the man was flirting. For a moment Arthur had thought he’d offended him and was about to be told off. But if _this_ was the response…

“Oh,” Arthur said, smiling sheepishly. “Well if that’s the case, I might as well check something else out.”

The man’s grin turned wicked. “That’s not exactly how it works.”

“No?”

“No. You see, now it’s my turn to check something of yours out.”

&&

“Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh—”

“You’re rather loud for a librarian, aren’t you?”

The gasps of breath turned to high pitched whines as a hand reached back and clutched the skin at Arthur’s hip. Arthur couldn’t see from this angle, but he liked to think that the man—Merlin, he’d hastily said his name was—was biting his lip to keep from making any more noise.

“Shh,” Arthur hushed him. He said it right into Merlin’s ear, soft and intimate, contrasting the sudden forceful thrust of his cock. It succeeded in making Merlin’s jaw slacken enough for him to cry out, overcome with pleasure at Arthur fucking into him _right there._

“Oh, oh God, oh _fuck_ …”

The private handicapped toilet was in the back of the library, but Arthur still worried about someone hearing. He could just imagine the sound of their heavy breathing and grunting piercing through the silence of the building, offending the ears of innocent readers. As he picked up the pace, he raised his hand to cover Merlin’s mouth, muffling the sounds.

“Nnh, nnh, nnh, nnh—”

Arthur buried his face in Merlin’s neck, right next to the tattoo of a blue crystal, and focused on holding back just a while longer. He wrapped a hand around Merlin’s cock—not pierced, Arthur had noticed earlier—and started to stroke, pulling at it to bring Merlin as close to orgasm as he was.

That’s when Merlin went silent. He curled his fingers tighter where they dug into Arthur’s skin and came.

Arthur let himself go. Five, six more hard thrusts and he was there, pulsing inside while his teeth bit into the pink pixie tattoo on top of Merlin’s shoulder.

“Enjoy it?” Arthur asked breathlessly.

Merlin was shaking, hunched over the sink. “I...I want...to renew it.”

“You can only check it out so many times in one day,” Arthur chuckled.

When Merlin turned around, he was smiling, and his eyes were still blown with excitement.

“Dinner first, then?”


End file.
